Feeling Better With Your Caring Heart
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Akashi is feeling under the weather due to a cold so the other Generation of Miracle members and their lovers visit him bearing gifts. While they are there, Akashi receives another gift from an unexpected visitor which ends up warming his soul. Fic for AkaFuri day (even though it's late) Eventual AkaFuri, KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka and MuraMuro. Happy reading!
**Feeling Better With Your Caring Heart**

 _ **A Kuroko no Basket Fic**_

"So Kuroko, tell me why I have to come with you to visit Akashi again?" Kagami asked his teammate and lover as they were walking through town.

"Because you promised me you would, Kagami-kun and you said you'd do anything for me." Kuroko replied.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Besides it's rare when Akashi-kun gets sick, so he needs his friends right now."

"But I'm not his friend and plus he hates me."

"Akashi-kun doesn't hate you, Kagami-kun; he actually said he sees your potential as a good basketball player. Doesn't that mean something?"

"I guess, but don't people usually stay home when they're sick?"

"Well from what Akashi-kun said, he felt under the weather after he was handling some business in Tokyo for his family's company, so he decided to stay at his family home here until he was feeling better."

"I can understand that; plus it saves us a trip."

After nearly thirty minutes of walking, the two Seirin players arrived at the Akashi Tokyo home. Since Kuroko had been there before he wasn't surprised, but Kagami was. The house looked really extravagant for a family home. "Wow, this is some vacation home; it's like a palace." the crimson eyed teen said with mouth agape at the marvelous structure before them.

"That's how I felt when I first saw it too." the blunette replied as he and Kagami headed up to the front door.

When Kagami pressed the button next to the doorframe, the doorbell chimed. After a few minutes, the door opened revealing a young woman wearing a black and white maid uniform where the skirt came to her ankles with a white apron covering it. She smiled as she said, "Well hello there; what can I do for you?"

"Hi, we're here to see Akashi." Kagami replied.

"We?" the maid asked giving the tall redhead a perplexed look.

"Yeah me and…" Kagami looked to his left and saw that Kuroko was nowhere in sight. "Where did he go?"

"Yes; we heard Akashi-kun wasn't feeling well so we've come to visit him." Kuroko said appearing out of the blue startling the maid and Kagami.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't do that, Kuroko!" the super jumper cried out in anger while trying to catch his breath.

"And when did you get here?" the young maid asked the smaller teen after composing herself from the scare.

"I've been here for a while now." Kuroko replied with his usual deadpanned expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"It's okay, it happens."

"So," the maid began, "are you two Seijuro-sama's friends?"

"Yes; is it alright to come in and see him?" the baby blue haired teen asked.

"Of course come right on in." the maid replied with a smile as she let the two Seirin players in. "The young master is in his bedroom; I could show you where it is."

"That's okay, ma'am; I remember where it is, but thank you anyway." Kuroko replied with a small smile.

"You're welcome and let me know if you need anything." the maid said before giving the two teens a short bow and returning to her duties.

The two teens began walking up the stairs and stopped at the first door to their right. Kuroko knocked on the door and they heard a voice from behind it say, "Come in."

Kuroko opened the door while he and Kagami entered the room. As they did, they noticed a grand bedroom with Akashi sitting up in a king sized bed under cranberry colored sheets. The red golden eyed teen smiled at his guests as he said, "Ah Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga; this is quite a surprise."

"For you and me both." Kagami muttered to himself only to be elbowed in the side, hard by his shadow. "Ouch!" Kagami cried out in pain, holding his side, "What the hell was that for, Kuroko?!"

"Kagami-kun, please; you shouldn't be loud around someone whose sick." the baby blue eyed teen said holding his index finger to his lips.

"That's only if you're in a hospital!"

Just then, they were interrupted by Akashi chuckling at their amusing antics. "It's always entertaining when you two are around. So, what brings you two to my abode, Testuya?"

"I heard you were feeling under the weather so Kagami-kun I came by to see how you were feeling. We even brought you a get well gift, Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered as he held up a medium sized fruit basket with a green melon in the middle surrounded with red apples and grapes, covered in plastic wrap. "This is for you." the bluenette said as he handed his ex-Teiko captain the basket.

"Thank you Tetsuya; I appreciate you coming this way." Akashi replied as he graciously accepted his gift.

"It's no problem, Akashi-kun; so how are you feeling?"

"A little better, but not well enough to be up and about yet."

"Oh I see, well if you keep getting the proper rest, you'll feel better soon."

"I'm sure I will."

Just then the three teens heard a chipper voice call out, "Hello Akashicchi!"

They all turned to see Kise and Aomine come into the room holding gifts as well. Kise happened to see Kuroko and Kagami and smiled brightly, "Hey Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi are here too!"

"Hello Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." Kuroko greeted with a small smile.

"Hey there Tetsu; I see you got Bakagami to come with you." the navy haired teen said with a grin.

"Stop calling me that; that's not my name, Ahomine!" the crimson eyed teen roared in anger.

"I can't help it if the truth hurts." Aomine said.

"What'd you say?!" Kagami tried to charge for the Toō power forward except Kuroko was trying to hold him back.

"Come on Kagamicchi and Aominecchi don't fight; we're here to help Akashicchi feel better, so let's all get along, okay?" Kise asked sweetly.

"Yeah Bakagami." Aomine said receiving a growl from the crimson eyed teen but one stern look from Akashi calmed the two teens down.

"So Akashicchi, I brought you a little something to brighten your day." Kise said with a bright smile as he handed Akashi a package wrapped in red and gold gift wrap. Once it was in his hands, the Rakuzan captain opened it and pulled out its contents. The gift was a published photo book of Kise's modeling photos. "Oh your latest photo book; thank you Ryota, I'll treasure this."

"Ha! See Aominecchi, I told you he'd like it." the blond copycat player said looking proud.

"What was I thinking?" the tanned male asked in a tone dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway Akashi, this is for you." Aomine said handing the red golden eyed teen a small, blue gift bag.

"A gift from you, Daiki; this is a surprise." Akashi said as he accepted the gift and opened the bag. He pulled out a medium sized candle colored apple red. He glanced over the candle's label and it said it was an aromatherapy candle with an apple cinnamon scent. The redhead gave a small smile as he looked up at his former teammate and said, "An aromatherapy candle, and here I thought it was going to be one of those magazines you like looking at."

Aomine sighed heavily as he said, "No, Kise forbade me from buying those."

"Yes I did." Kise chimed in, "Besides, why would you want to gawk at 'that' when you have this?" the blond asked presenting himself.

"Hmm, I dunno." Aomine smirked as he wrapped his arm around Kise's slim waist and pulled the other closer to him, "Maybe I need a little reminder."

"Aominecchi please, there are people here!" Kise said in embarrassment as a slight blush ran across his face.

"So, that's never stopped us before." the navy haired teen simply replied in an amused tone, not caring who heard.

"Oh get a room will ya?" Kagami said trying to get the two players' love fest to end.

"You know Bakagami, jealousy does not look good on you." Aomine said with a sneer.

"Why the heck would I be jealous?!" the crimson eyed teen yelled as his shadow tried to hold him back again.

Akashi cleared his throat which caused everyone in the room to be silent. "I agree with Kagami Taiga, Daiki; I'm sure yours and Ryota's business can be handled elsewhere."

"Spoiled sport." the Toō power forward muttered to himself as Kise gave a small sigh of relief.

"Hey it's a full house; looks like we were beat to the punch, Shin-chan." Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw Takao and Midorima standing at the door. "Hey everybody!" the hawk eye player greeted with a smile.

"Takao, could you please stop being so loud?" the green haired teen said while pushing up his glasses with his taped finger.

"Midorimacchi and Takaocchi are here!" Kise announced with a bright smile.

"That's a shock." Aomine added.

"What are you two doing here?" Kagami asked.

"Shin-chan heard Akashi was sick and he wanted to come by and check up on him." Takao answered.

"That's not it at all; I just happened to be in the neighborhood." Midorima retorted.

Takao laughed at his boyfriend's behavior as he said jokingly, "Oh Shin-chan, don't be such a tsundere."

"I'm not a tsundere!"

"Whatever you say, Shin-chan." The turquoise eyed teen turned to the bedridden redhead and said, "So Akashi-san, you're looking better."

"I'm feeling a little better; thank you Kazunari."

"I know what'll make you feel even better; the get well gift Shin-chan got you."

"Shut up, Takao." the triple point shooter said to his teammate before walking over to his ex-captain. He handed Akashi a miniature stuffed lion wearing a doctor's lab coat and a stethoscope around its neck. "Here; it's your lucky for today.''

"Thank you Shintaro; I appreciate the gesture." the Rakuzan captain said accepting the little stuffed toy.

"Shin-chan was wracking his brain over what stuffed toy to get for you, Akashi-san. You should've seen how he much he was stressing over his decision." Takao explained with a grin.

"I was not, Takao and stop making up stories." Midorima said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan." When the three point shooter was looking, the ebony haired teen turned to Akashi and nodded, "He was." he whispered which made the red golden eyed teen give a small chuckle.

Just then, everyone heard a laid back voice say, "Aww, we're the last to get here, Muro-chin."

"Looks like it, Atsushi." Everyone turned to see Murasakibara and Himuro standing at the door and the purple haired teen was holding a white rectangular pastry box. "Hello everyone." the miracle shooter greeted with a smile as everyone else greeted him and his fellow teammate.

"S'up Tatsuya." Kagami said giving his brother a high five.

"Taiga, you're here too?"

"Yeah; Kuroko wanted to visit Akashi, so…"

"I see…" Himuro said understanding where the tall redhead was getting at.

"Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya came to visit me as well. I apologize for causing you two to come all this way." Akashi said.

"It's no trouble at all; Atsushi heard you weren't feeling well, so he wanted to bring you something." Himuro replied.

Murasakibara walked up to the red golden eyed teen and gave him the pastry box he was holding. "It's the muffins Aka-chin likes; I made them myself. They're not too sweet; just the way Aka-chin likes them."

"Thank you Atsushi; they smell really good." Akashi said as he opened the box and saw twelve medium sized banana nut muffins and took a whiff of them. He instantly fell in love with their scent.

"I knew Aka-chin would like my gift, Muro-chan." the tall center player said with a small smile.

Himuro smiled, "You sure did, Atsushi."

"They do smell good; you don't mind if we have a taste do you, Akashi?" Kagami asked wanting to try one.

"Kagami-kun, don't be greedy; those are Akashi-kun's muffins." Kuroko told his light in a slightly stern voice.

"If Kaga-chin gets some, I want some too." Murasakibara added wanting to eat one the muffins as well.

"Oh, Atsushi." Himuro said with a smile.

"You two are unbelievable." Midorima scoffed adjusting his glasses with his finger as Takao chuckled.

"I'm sure you two ate before you got here too, ya gluttons." Aomine added rolling his eyes.

"Aominecchi, they do look delicious; can you blame them for wanting one?" Kise said to his lover.

"…I suppose, but still…"

Just then Akashi spoke up and said, "I don't mind sharing them; everyone can have a bite."

"Sweet!" Kagami said as he and the purple haired teen immediately headed for the muffins.

"Save some for us, you two!" Aomine called out as he and the other teens went to go get one as well.

Downstairs, the two house maids could hear their young master having a good time with his friends. "It was so nice of Seijuro-sama's friends to come and visit him." one of the maids said.

"I agree; they are nice not to mention handsome." the other maid said blushing slightly.

"Rika, please; they're high school boys for goodness sake!"

"Oh come on Mio don't be such a party pooper. Besides it's not like you weren't thinking it."

"Well…yes I was." Mio admitted as they both giggled cutely.

Just then, the two women heard the doorbell ring. "I wonder who that could be." Mio asked.

"I'll go see." Rika replied as she went to go open the door. When she did, a teenage boy with mousy brown hair wearing the Seirin uniform stood at the door, nervously holding a tray with a small silver pot on it. The young maid smiled as she asked the boy, "Hello there, what can I do for you?"

"Um…is Akashi-san here?"

"Yes Seijuro-sama is here; he's up in his him with some other friends who came to visit him."

"Oh I see."

"Would you like to come in and join them?"

"N-N-No, that's okay; I just wanted to drop this off for him." Furihata held out the tray for Rika to take. As she did, the brunet told her, "I hope this helps Akashi-san f-feel better. I heard this was his favorite soup; thank you!" The hazel eyed teen gave a short bow before immediately running off before the maid could get a word out.

Rika looked in the direction the brunet ran off in, looking quite confused as to what happened. Mio walked up to her coworker and asked, "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure, but another one of Seijuro-sama's friends brought him some soup."

"Well that was sweet, but why didn't he stay?"

"I guess he had to get going; he seemed to be in quite a hurry. Oh well, I'm going to get this warmed up for the young master now."

* * *

Later on that evening, Akashi had woken up from the nap he took after his guests had left. As he sat up his bed to stretch his arms, he heard two knocks at his door. "Come in." he called out.

The door swung open and Mio came in holding a silver tray with a bone colored ceramic bowl on it and a glass of ice cold water. "Good evening, Seijuro-sama, I hope you slept well."

"I did Mio; thank you. What's in the bowl?"

"Well, I figured you'd probably be in the mood for something light to eat so I brought you a bowl of nice hot soup." the maid replied as she placed the tray in her young employer's lap.

"Thank you Mio; that'll be all."

"Yes sir and I hope you enjoy." Mio replied giving Akashi a short bow before departing the room.

When his maid left, Akashi looked at the soup before him. Puffs of steam escalated from the soup letting the redhead know it was nice and hot. He took a quick whiff of it and realized it smelled like his favorite, tofu soup. He took the silver spoon in his hand and scooped up some of the soup. When he brought the spoon to his lips and blew it to cool it down. Then he quietly sipped the soup and instantly fell in love with its taste. As he continued eating it, he felt the soup warm his heart and body. He had tasted tofu soup in the past, but his one was truly delicious. The soup had a homemade taste to it and he loved every bit of it. Once he finished his dinner, the red golden eyed teen brought his tray downstairs to the kitchen. Once he did, he saw his two maids busily completing their tasks. Rika looked up and happened to notice Akashi had entered the kitchen. "Good evening Seijuro-sama; you're looking much better."

"I feel better, thank you Rika."

Mio took the tray from her employer and asked him, "Did you enjoy the soup?"

"Yes I did actually; it was really delicious. You two did a fantastic job on it." After saying those words, he noticed his maids started giggling and he was quite curious as to why. "What is so funny, you two?"

"As much as we appreciate your praise, Seijuro-sama, were not the ones you should be thanking." Mio admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"We're not the ones who made that soup; that friend of yours who brought it over might have." Rika answered.

"None of my friends brought me soup today."

"Not them; another young man came here while you and your other friends were up in your room. He brought the soup over and hoped that it would help you feel better."

"Did you happen to get his name?"

"No, but he seemed like a nice young man despite how nervous he was acting. He had short brown hair, hazel colored eyes oh and he wore the same colored suit as your two friends from Seirin High, sir." Rika said.

Akashi pondered on his maid's description of his mysterious visitor and he began to recall a teammate of Kuroko's that fit that very description. "I believe I know who you're referring to, but I better go take a look at the security footage to be sure. Thank you, Rika."

"You're welcome, sir." the young maid called out to her employer as he headed towards the front of the house. At that moment, Rika happened to recall something, "Hmmm…there was one thing I forgot to mention."

"What's that?" Mio asked.

"When that boy gave me the soup, he was blushing slightly." A grin arose on the maid's face, "I wonder if that boy is in love with Seijuro-sama; maybe that's why he was too nervous to stay. I smell yaoi!"

"Oh Rika, you and your theories; the young man was just bringing Seijuro-sama some soup out of the goodness of his heart." Mio said.

"So you say Mio but I know love when I see it and that boy favors our young master."

The other maid gave a small sigh as she said, "Whatever you say, Rika."

In the living room, Akashi was playing back the security footage taken by the security camera at the front door. After minutes of searching for the right footage, he finally came across the person Rika was referring to. He pressed some buttons in order to zoom in on his visitor's face. Once Akashi got a good view of it, he instantly realized who it was. A small smile arose on his face as he said to himself, "I believe I need to pay you a little visit, Furihata Kouki."

* * *

 **(Two days later…)**

The Seirin basketball players were busily preparing for afternoon practice before they heard a voice say, "Good afternoon, Seirin players." At the sound of the voice, everyone turned to the gym doors to see Akashi standing by them before walking towards the surprised team.

Kuroko spoke up first and greeted the Rakuzan captain, "Good afternoon, Akashi-kun, are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am, Tetsuya; thank you for asking. Again I appreciate you coming to see me when I was under the weather."

"You're welcome, Akashi-kun."

"So Akashi, are you well enough for a little one on one?" Kagami asked itching to play basketball against the smaller redhead again.

"Kagami, you idiot!" Hyuga smacked the crimson eyed teen in the back of head really hard, "Don't be so selfish, the guy's just recovering from a cold."

"Ouch, that hurt Senpai!" Kagami whined while rubbing the back of his sore head.

"It's supposed too!" the Seirin captain replied as the other team players sighed in defeat.

"Please excuse Kagami-kun's rudeness, Akashi-kun." Riko said to the red golden eyed teen with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"It's quite alright, Coach Aida, but I'll have to pass on that offer though. I'm just here to handle some business."

"What kind of business if you don't mind me asking?" the female coach asked.

"I'm actually here to see someone, but he doesn't seem to be here right now."

"Who exactly are you looking for, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked his former teammate.

"Well it's…" At that moment, everyone heard the gym doors open as Furihata let himself in. He was looking really exhausted and breathing hard from running to the gym.

"Furihata-kun, why are you late to practice?" Riko asked the panting brunet.

"I'm sorry coach, but I was assigned to cleaning duty today, and I lost track of time."

"Just the person I was looking for." Furihata froze at the sound of that voice. All the exhaustion he felt was instantly blown away. He slowly turned to the side and saw Akashi smiling at him, "Hello Furihata Kouki."

"A-A-Akashi-san, w-what are you doing here?!" the hazel eyed first year stammered.

"I'm here to see you."

All the Seirin members stared at the pair in shock even Kuroko despite his deadpanned expression. "M-M-Me…?! Why me, did I do something wrong?" Furihata asked nervously.

"Not at all; I just came to give you my thanks for the tofu soup you brought me the other day."

"Eh-h-h-h! H-How did you know it was me?!"

"My maid told me someone matching your description came over to my family home and the security camera at the front door verified it was you."

"Furi came over to the house?" Kagami quietly asked his shadow.

"I suppose he did, Kagami-kun."

"So y-y-you actually ate the soup I brought?" the brunet asked.

"Yes I did and it was delicious."

A small gracious smile arose on Furihata's face as he said, "I-I'm really glad you liked it especially since I made it."

"You did?" the red haired point guard asked the other first year nodded, "Well you certainly have an amazing talent for cooking."

"T-Thanks."

"You're welcome, but I must know, how did you know tofu soup was my favorite dish, Kouki?"

The said teen was shocked for a brief second by Akashi calling him by his first name, but nervously answered the question, "Um, l-lucky guess?"

"I wonder if this was the reason Furihata-kun asked me what Akashi-kun's favorite dish was." Kuroko asked aloud to himself with a slightly pondered look on his face.

"Our Furi sure is brave." Fukuda said as his teammates nodded their heads in agreement.

"I-I-I'm really happy you enjoyed the soup." the hazel eyed teen said sheepishly with a small smile.

Akashi got a better look at the other first year and was starting to grow really fond of him. The brunet was actually kind of cute when he acted all meek. He gave a warm smile as he said, "That I did and I would love to repay you for it."

"N-N-N-No, you don't have to do that; you being back on your feet feeling better is thanks enough." Furihata replied frantically waving his hands back and forth.

"Knowing my financial standing, you choose not to be given anything in return? You truly are a kind soul, aren't you Kouki?"

"I-I-I…well…t-that is…uh…!" the brunet stammered nervously as his face grew bright red with each stuttering word.

"Okay, is anyone sensing the awkwardness here or is it just me?" Kagami bluntly asked his teammates furrowing his eyebrow at the scene.

"No it's not just you." Kawahara answered.

Akashi chuckled at Furihata's expressions before giving the other first year a charming smile. That smile blew the socks off the other Seirin members even Kuroko. "You are very interesting Kouki, and I would like to get to know you better. Even though you don't want to, I would love to treat you now if I may."

"B-But I have basketball practice."

"Go on ahead Furihata-kun," Riko instantly chimed in, "Missing one day of practice won't hurt."

"That's not what you said when I had to miss practice!" Kagami said receiving two sharp blows to the head by Riko and Hyuga.

"Kagami-kun, I think you should stay out of this." Kuroko added receiving a heated glare from the super jumper as he rubbed his sore head.

"See Kouki, Coach Aida says it's alright. Now why don't we get going, alright?" Akashi sweetly asked the overwhelmed first year.

"Well, if Coach says its okay, and if you insist we can go."

"Wonderful, let's get going." Akashi took the brunet's hand in his making Furihata blush an even deeper shade of red. "I look forward to getting to know you better, Kouki. I hope you'll be there for me in future as well."

"O-O-Okay…" the hazel eyed point guard replied as he and Akashi left thru the gym doors.

When the two point guards left, the Seirin members stared on in shock. "…Okay, what just happened?" Kagami asked.

"I think Akashi-kun has taken a liking to Furihata-kun." Kuroko answered.

There was a brief silence throughout the gym before the other Seirin boys and Riko yelled, "Say what now?!"

* * *

As Akashi and Furihata were heading towards the redhead's limo, the brunet sheepishly asked, "Um Akashi-san, what did you mean by you hope I'm there for you in the future?"

Akashi simply chuckled at the question before giving the flustered, timid first year a sweet smile, "It's quite simple Kouki."

Before Furihata could even gaze at the red golden eyed teen, he felt warm, soft lips graze his cheek. Furihata could feel his face grow bright red and smoke come out of his ears, "A-A-A-Akashi-san…?!"

The said teen smiled lovingly at the brunet's expressions. The Seirin point guard was just too cute and interesting and he had no intention of letting this angelic boy go. "I would like for us to become something more, Kouki."

"Something mo…you mean you want to date me?!"

"Would that be a problem?"

"N-N-No! I mean…I um…well that is…um!"

"You what?"

"Well I-I'm really flattered, but are you okay with dating someone like me…I mean…"

"Kouki," Akashi held Furihata's hands in his and gazed deeply into the other's soft hazel eyes as he said, "of course I'm alright with dating you. Yes, you and I are of different worlds, but that doesn't matter to me at all. Despite our past encounter at Winter Cup, you still came to see about me. You are the most caring person I have ever met and you put others well beings before your own. I would be honored and happy to have someone like you by my side."

"Y-You mean that?" the touched brunet asked hopefully.

"Yes I do, after all my word is absolute, Kouki. Now if you think this is going to too fast I understand, but I hope someday you'll come to feel the same way about me."

Furihata gave a timid smile before diverting his eyes to the side. "W-Well to be honest, I-I-I already feel that way about you. Yes our first meeting wasn't the best, but I grew to admire you for your amazing skill and how talented and smart you are. I guess that admiration grew into love." Red golden eyes widened as the brunet continued his confession, "I had actually asked Kuroko-kun what your favorite soup was so I could try and make it for you. When I brought it over to your house, I had hoped to tell you my true feelings, but I was so nervous that I left."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah s-s-so if you're okay with it, I would like to date you…if that's what you want…" the hazel eyed male stammered with a nervous smile on his reddened face.

A loving smile arose on Akashi's face as he said, "You truly are one of a kind, Kouki."

"I-I-I wouldn't say that!"

"There's no need to be so modest." The Rakuzan captain chuckled lightly at the brunet's adorable reactions. "Then again, that's one of the many things that makes you so cute."

Before Furihata could even utter a reply, Akashi captured his lips in a tender loving kiss. His hazel eyes widened in shock at the gesture, but then his eyelids slowly dropped closed as he grew comfortable with the kiss. Their lips moved in perfect unison with each other. Furihata could feel his face heat up as his cheeks grew bright red. Akashi was a really good kisser, so good the brunet was beginning to lose the feeling in his legs. If it wasn't for the redhead holding on to his waist, Furihata would've fallen to his knees. That one kiss made the brunet feel so warm and safe; he had thought of what this moment would be like, and it was better than he imagined. After kissing for a few more minutes, Akashi pulled away and marveled at the sight before him. Furihata's cheeks were colored bright red, his hazel colored eyes were glistening and kiss swollen lips were slightly quivering. The red golden eyed teen gave a loving smile before he asked, "Was that alright, Kouki?"

"Y-Yes it was; so does that mean we're a couple now?"

"I would like that, but only if you're okay with it."

"I-I am; I really am!"

A warm smile arose on Akashi's face as he gazed at his new lover, "Then we are officially dating now. From now on, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I'll care for and protect you no matter what, Kouki."

"T-Thank you and that goes for me too!" the shy yet happy Seirin point guard replied.

"You keep acting cute, I won't be able to control myself, Kouki."

"Control yourself?" Furihata innocently asked tiling his head slightly to the side.

Akashi gave the other teen a blank stare which only lasted for a brief second. _'So he's also a bit naïve; I'll have to remember that.'_ "Don't worry too much about it Kouki, besides I want to wait until you're ready to receive all of me anyway. Now then, shall we get going?"

"O-Okay!" Furihata said wholeheartedly as he and Akashi headed towards the school's front gate hand in hand, ready to spend time together as lovers.

 **The End**

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone, Spirit here! I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I had meant to have it uploaded by AkiFuri day (4/12), but alas I didn't. However I wrote this in celebration for 4/12; AKAFURI RULZ! Anyway, I hope you liked this fic and stay tuned for future stories and updates to previous. I know you guys are anxiously waiting for me to upload some of my stories, but I promise I will update them. However, I appreciate your patience in the meantime so just bear with me. See you all next time!**


End file.
